


Boyfriend Pillow

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, First Times, Making Out, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Third year was supposed to be excellent. Since Ryuu was 16, he and Noya had been imagining in great, glorious detail how popular they'd be once they got to third year, how all the girls would fawn over them, how they'd have like a thousand gold medals from volleyball, how they'd just be the coolest, motorcycle-riding, gum-chewing, leather jacket, sunglasses and rumored tattoos guys on campus. They'd blow everyone away with their awesomeness.He'd genuinely believed he was going to be a changed man at some point in his early high school days, but looking at himself in the mirror now, he knew he hadn't changed much from the kid who really just... wanted a girl to like him.





	Boyfriend Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW November, Day Six: This idea hijacked the other one I was supposed to be writing, but I'm not too upset about it. This sort of takes place in my [Countdown series (main pairing KGHN)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/626171) universe around the time of “Training Camp,” and is one of the few side-pairings that get a tiny bit of cute screen time. I wanted to write Tanaka's character growth when he falls for Yachi, and I wanted Yachi to feel safe and happy as she explores her growing attraction to him as well. <3

Third year was supposed to be _excellent._ Since Ryuu was 16, he and Noya had been imagining in great, glorious detail how popular they'd be once they got to third year, how all the girls would fawn over them, how they'd have like a thousand gold medals from volleyball, how they'd just be the coolest, motorcycle-riding, gum-chewing, leather jacket, sunglasses and rumored tattoos guys on campus. They'd blow everyone away with their awesomeness.

He imagined he wouldn't be a virgin anymore. Noya still was, _technically,_ but he'd gotten a lot more action somehow this year. And, any other year, Ryuu would have been incredibly jealous, maybe even mad, that he couldn't keep up with him, that he'd only kissed one girl, Kanoka, in the summer last year, when Noya was counting maybe five or six girls whose tongues he'd sucked on and whose boobs he'd touched plus one who'd given him a hand job behind the sciences building.

He'd genuinely believed he was going to be a changed man at some point in his early high school days, but looking at himself in the mirror now, he knew he hadn't changed much from the kid who really just... wanted a girl to like him.

It was so lame! But, here he was in the boy's bathroom of this gym in the middle of nowhere on their training weekend, remembering vividly that day in photography class a month or so ago when he'd turned to his project partner, Yachi, (yes, yeah that Yachi, the team's wonderful Yachi) and she had said _yes._ Wait, he skipped over some stuff. He'd taken a deep breath and asked if she wanted to go for dessert somewhere once they'd finished taking photos for their project, and had proceeded to almost talk himself out of it for about 30 seconds, before she stuttered out a reply.

"Y-yeah, yes, uhm — Tanaka, that would be really nice!" she'd hiccupped, face pink and cute, and eyes wide and pretty and brown, and Tanaka had nearly felt sick with embarrassment until he'd registered what she said.

"I'm sorry if — oh, wait, really? You wanna go on a date with me?!" he asked, hands held up, tensed like he was about to receive a hurtling, spinning volleyball at 60 miles per hour.

Yachi's cheeks had gone full-red at that point, but her smile was wobbly and beautiful and he'd crowed, wanting to pick her up and spin around, but barely held himself in at the last minute. He'd held her hands instead and said something stupid and dramatic after that he couldn't remember, but it had made her laugh.

He'd snapped a photo of her with his camera later, the seventh time she'd glanced at him in class, her eyes squinting, lip caught between her teeth, hand covering part of her face in happy embarrassment. And, that night after staring about his room invigorated and completely at a loss for what to do next, he'd ripped all the bikini girl posters off his walls.

"Pull yourself together," Tanaka said to the sink, and then again to his reflection when he'd blinked the memory from his eyes. "She said yes then, and she said yes earlier. And she'll be there."

_'There'_ being the equipment closet he'd found the first night when he was scrambling looking for this bathroom after a two hour bus ride.

Ryuu forgot about his and Noya's original plan of bad-boy coolness whenever he spent time with Yachi. And the more he spent time with her, the cooler he felt to hang out with one girl, maybe, because she cared about him, right? It made his face heat to think about it that plainly, but he liked that he got to kiss her _and_ yell about volleyball _and_ hold her hand _and_ talk about what bothered him _and_ squeeze her around her little waist _and_ tell her how creative and smart she was. Was that weird? Maybe.

But all of that was why his whole body went fuzzy-warm when he spotted Yachi down the darkened hallway after he tiptoed from the bathroom. Her blonde hair glinted in the glow of one, single emergency light down the hall a ways, and she huddled into her Karasuno jacket over her pajamas, which Ryuu realized he'd never seen before, and which was amazing and awesome, because her pajamas were nothing but a cute pair of slippers, plaid flannel shorts and a thin tee. Her legs looked smooth and curvy in all the nice places, pale thighs bare and distracting, but her face was the best part, a little sleepy from the day, but still so, so pretty — soft pink lips that he was absolutely gonna kiss ASAP, little nose, big brown eyes only partially hidden from her bangs that she left loose before going to bed.

She looked magical.

"Hey," Ryuu whispered as he approached, and she jumped nearly a foot at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, covering her cheeks a little even as she smiled apologetically at him. "The other girls were telling ghost stories before bed."

"Yikes." Ryuu grinned a little, enjoying her typical jittery apologies, and leaned down to kiss her.

There was still sometimes a moment of hesitation before he actually made contact with her soft skin, always careful, but to his surprise she almost launched herself at him, cupping her cool fingers to his neck as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Cold?" he asked, and she hummed a little, burrowing into his chest where his heart was already beating like crazy, just meeting her like this, with no one to tell them what to do, where to go — no one to tell them how little or how much they were allowed to try. He wrapped an arm around her, fingers dragging a little against her tee and accidentally revealing the skin of her waist, before he fumbled a little with the door behind her.

It smelled a little like rubber and Salonpas in the storage room, but it was warmer than the hallway. He left the door cracked a little to let some light in, but the darkness was welcome, hiding his perma-blush as they ducked into the room to kiss some more.

"Is it terrible that I've been thinking about this since you asked me like, a million hours ago?" Yachi asked between kisses, up on her tiptoes and pressed close-close to him, the vulnerability of her thin clothes so much more obvious with his own basketball shorts and t-shirt the only fabric between them.

"Course not," Ryuu said, moving his hands up and down her back. His fingers didn't catch on the bumps of a bra, and he went still for a tiny moment, before moving on. "I've been thinking about it since I found this thing _yesterday."_

Yachi giggled silently, hand reaching up to cover her mouth, but Ryuu caught her wrist and smacked a kiss to it instead. "You're so..." she said after a moment, but couldn't finish.

"Yeah, I know," he said with a grin, and she grinned back, trying to tilt her head up further. He leaned down again and breathed deeply through several long kisses, running fingers through her hair, until the kisses got a little... wow, yeah, a little _wow_ as they sucked on each other's lips, lapped at tongues, and Yachi's hands dragged a little up his chest to his pecs before stuttering to a shy stop.

"Sweetheart," he said, soft, and wasn't _that_ a fun thing to try out for the first time in this very circumstance? "You can... like, do whatever, okay? I want you to do whatever."

Yachi shivered through a big smile and kissed him again. "I'd like to, but you're _too tall,_ Ryuu."

"Fuck."

Yachi's giggle wasn't so silent as he looked around blindly for some way of fixing that. He didn't wanna put her on the dirty, dusty floor — oh. He spotted the dim outlines of a stack of stretching mats under the nearest shelving unit, and left her to tug them into a manageable pile, a throne, in the poor light, so they could sit.

Ryuu knelt on them and held out his hands, Yachi moving into his arms and petting his buzzed head for a moment, before he rearranged himself and beckoned her to sit in his lap.

"This okay?"

Even in the dark, he could see how red her face was, but she nodded as she slung one leg over him, tiny shorts pulling tight as she pressed her weight onto him. His hands went to her waist, shy fingers slipping under it to touch her back, tickle over the fine hairs there and make her twitch out another laugh, before he kissed her ear.

"Sure this is alright?" he whispered into it, and she pulled him closer, licked into his mouth with a new level of enthusiasm that had him shivering in her arms, now.

"It's more than alright," she said against him, fingers scraping over his scalp. "Ryuu, I — I feel really safe with you."

Ryuu gulped. "I wanna make you feel... really good," he mumbled after a short moment under her gaze.

"You do that already!"

He couldn't help a grin, ducking his head a little, but he continued, "I mean, I want you to... I wanna do stuff with you."

"I don't — I don't think I'm ready for all... everything, yet," she admitted, eyes downcast even as she shivered in his lap.

"Oh! Yachi," he whispered, holding her cheek in one hand and her smooth thigh in the other. "No, I'm actually... probably not really ready either. I think we should talk about it, first, right? I don't wanna — "

"Okay, yeah," she squeaked. "Later, later."

"I just want you to — do what makes you feel good. With me."

Yachi let out a breath, and he looked up at her, spotting her still-ruddy cheeks, her mussed hair, jacket falling over one shoulder.

She nodded.

Kissing was even better when they were this close, Yachi _in his lap_ and so soft and warm and perfect, making little noises and whispering things as they moved their mouths to different spots, neck, ear, shoulder — Yachi sucked on him there, just under the collar of his shirt, and he moaned, like, a lot, under her lips. He did the same, finding that saying things into her ear got more of a rise even than kissing, which honestly was the hottest thing ever for some reason, like his voice was the best part for her.

The second time he tried 'sweetheart' was while dragging his lips over her ear, arms wrapped tight around her waist while he basically just talked about all the things he liked about her (easy to do), all the things that were so pretty and made him wanna kiss her, maybe adding in one or two things about her legs and how soft and — unh — her mouth, so warm, wanted to touch her all over, and she almost... grunted with the way her body snapped forward in his lap. He almost moved away but her arms held him tight around his shoulders.

"Okay, sweetheart? God, Yachi you're making me — "

He pulled her more fully into his lap, her thighs spread over his waist, shorts hiked and dragging against his, and she let out a strangled little moan that went straight to his dick. There was no hiding it either, they both knew it, when his boner twitched against her.

It had happened before, like, more often than she knew, when they'd made out, but never like this... They'd never been _this_ close before, and it was clearly getting to them both.

"Ryuu," she whispered, high and thin, and he sucked on her ear for a long, shaky moment, before he asked, "What gets you off?"

" _Ryuu,_ " she moaned.

"C'mon. I wanna — I told you I wanna — "

"I — I use. It's a pillow."

Ryuu quieted, but couldn't help it if he slipped his hand down to her butt and pulled her in even tighter. "A pillow?" She hid her face in his neck. "Yachi? _Oh."_

"Oh gosh..." she whined, squeezing his shoulders hard when he figured it out.

Red-faced, Ryuu kissed her cheek, squeezing her right back and hoping she wasn't paying too much attention to how his dick was _throbbing_ in the snug space between her thighs, against her shorts. Or maybe, kind of hoping she was.

"That's really... that's... my brain isn't working anymore."

Yachi huffed out a laugh, pressing her nose to his cheek. "Why's that?"

"Because you broke it!"

"Shut _up,_ Ryuu!"

"Okay, okay I will. But, you wanna know what gets me off?"

Yachi shook with embarrassed giggles, hiding her face as he leaned her back to look into her eyes.

"Thinking about you," Ryuu admitted. "Holding you and kissing you and stuff. Thinking about how maybe you think about me... and stuff."

Yachi peeked out from between her orange-painted fingers at him. "You liar," she laughed.

"Nah." Ryuu blushed. "It's like 99% true. 80%," he corrected when she took her hands away to rub his head, before kissing him once more. "Well, 100% true, _with_ omissions."

Yachi just grinned at him, biting her lip, and Ryuu's heart throbbed the same time as his dick.

"Show me?" he asked.

They went quiet after that, but Ryuu's body felt loud with fizzling pleasure as Yachi slowly started to move overtop of him, pretty thighs bunching. He held her to him, lips buzzing, heart pounding, and tried to keep still even though he was making a mess of himself, sweat beading on his temples and precome beading in his shorts as she rubbed him up and down. It was the most amazing thing _ever._ It was freaking _torture_ but so, so good, especially when he peeked between them and got a look at her hips rolling against his very obvious hard on, tiny flannel shorts pulled tight so he could basically _see it all, god._ The shape of him underneath her, rubbed tight through the fabric as his dick filled even further, and a wet spot grew at the seam of his pants when he felt how hot and damp her own short were.

He was barely holding himself in, here, but he wanted her so _bad_ to get off with him. (Especially since he was usually useless after coming.)

Daring, he pulled off her jacket and spread his palms up her back under her tee, feeling her amazingly warm skin, the tiny bit of sweat trickling down her spine, before he swept around to her belly — clenching a little with how ticklish and turned on she was — and then slowly tracing up her ribs to touch her. So soft, small and squishy in this way that would be great even when they weren't fooling around, but her nipples were soft-hard under his thumbs when he finally touched her there, too.

It was like watching himself from far away, and being too overwhelmed to take anything in, all at once, to see his hands dwarfing her under her shirt, see her chest heave, pressing herself into his warmth. When he lifted her shirt to put his mouth where his hands had been, she choked on a loud moan, making him throb all over.

"Yachi," he groaned quietly, and her breath caught, lips dragging against his before she turned away, arching her back and rotating her hips right over the head of his dick. She probably didn't even know, she was just doing what felt nice, but holy crap, he could feel her heat and her softness and how _very little_ separated them. "Oh, man, Yachi, you're so amazing — "

"Mnn," she whined. "Ryuu, you feel... I've never been so _wet_ , gosh — "

"Holy shit," he huffed out, and when she lifted one hand to cover her mouth again after realizing what she'd said, shaking with embarrassment and something else, he caught her hand before she could stop herself, pulled her in by her cute round butt and tried to move with her. "Don't stop talking, Yachi, you sound so good!"

Yachi moaned, head tilting back. Her body tilted a little with it, and he squeezed her around the waist to keep her right where he wanted, right where he needed — she needed — and pressed sucking kisses to her ribs, her nipples --

_"Oh!"_

"Yeah?" he said against her sternum, and tried to hold himself back as his hips got the better of him.

"Ryuu, are you — do you feel — "

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm like, so fucking close I can't believe I haven't — "

"Unh, stop stop — stop talking I'll _c-come,"_ she gasped, pressing clumsy hands to his cheek and neck. "Kiss me?"

Ryuu licked into her mouth, wanting everything she'd give him so, so bad, and gasped into it as her hips sped up. "Wanna touch you," he grunted, as their hips moved, and Yachi's whole body stuttered for a brief moment. "Can I?"

Gasping, she pulled his hand from her back and dragged it to her tummy, pressing his fingers flat to her, and then moving them down until they bumped her waistband.

"I've never," they both started, and then broke into breathless giggles.

Ryuu sort of knew the mechanics, but still he trembled a little when his thumb dipped under her shorts and undies and met soft hair. Yachi's breath clicked in her throat as her body shook and almost clenched toward him, and they found at this angle she could _absolutely_ keep rubbing off on him as he slipped further under her clothes until his thumb met slick wetness.

" _Oh, fuck, Yachi,"_ he moaned, and she let out a tiny shriek when he dipped his thumb a little and found her clit, pressing against it lightly. Ryuu was lost, circling his thumb only when he could, because she was wild with it, humping onto his hand so much that he thought he might have pressed against her hole at some point.

"Ryuu," she whined, hips juddering over his hand, butt rubbing agonizingly over his dick, and then she seized up, fingers clenching tightly into his neck enough to bruise, as she gushed a little over his hand in her underwear, and let out a not-so-tiny shriek.

He kissed her through it, slamming his eyes shut as his own orgasm hit him like a bullet train, messing up the inside of his own shorts very, very thoroughly. A problem for future Ryuunosuke because current Ryuunosuke had zero fucks to give when he'd given them all just a second ago.

"You're amazing," she mumbled when Ryuu could finally see again, and he went fuzzy-warm when he realized when she'd said.

_"You're_ amazing," he replied, slowly pulling his hand from her shorts and wrapping his arms around her so he could hold her and kiss her and keep her warm.

(This was the part where he got useless and mushy.)

Yachi giggled and allowed his kisses for a long, sleepy time, before she said, "Thank you."

"Stop stealin' my lines," he replied, and she sighed, rubbing her fingers over his buzz cut another time. "Thank you, too. I'm like... amazed. And you're amazing, it's amazing..."

"We're amazing," she said with a smile.

-x-

The next morning, when Ryuu got on the bus back home, Yachi smiled at him sweetly from her spot at the front, and it was, yeah, totally still amazing.

He felt like the coolest guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_), [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/byesweetheart)!


End file.
